


Best Thing Ever

by wicked_sugar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sweet love, Where Tony has a heart and has always had a heart with Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_sugar/pseuds/wicked_sugar
Summary: Just a sweet little moment with Tony and Bruce in their lab.





	Best Thing Ever

**Author's Note:**

> N/A Set after the first Avengers movie, when Bruce first comes to stay with Tony at the tower. Disclaimer: Don't own any of this, belongs to Marvel and now Disney, please don't sue.

 

Lies Tony told himself to get through the day 1. That he didn’t love Bruce Banner, 2. That he wasn’t in love with Bruce Banner, 3. He wasn’t in love with Bruce Banner.

So the mantra went over and over until he thought it was true, the only thing it wasn’t. Every atom in his body loves the other man, as lame as it may sound he knew he’d never love someone the way he loves Bruce. It was the hardest thing the world to admit to even himself. Fuck why was it everything that the brilliant scientist did made him fall more and more in love with him. ‘No’ Tony thought ‘I’m not in love with Bruce Banner’ only that he was. He watched the other man on the opposite side of the lab, head bent in concentration over whatever it was he was working on. Tony signed he didn’t know how much longer he could go on like this. Every moment spent with Bruce was like heaven and hell. He tried to focus on modification he was working on but his eyes kept drifting over to Bruce.

“Ok what?” Bruce said softly looking up at Tony with a small smirk. 

Tony felt a blush take over his cheeks spreading down to his neck and chest, of all the things that could came out his mouth what did surprised him “I love you.”

Bruce’s smirk turned in to full blown smile that lite up his dark eyes. “I know.” He said happily

Tony shook his head “What do you mean you know?”

Bruce slowly crossed the lab, their lab, over to where Tony was sitting reaching out he taking both of Tony’s hands. “I’m a genius you know, it wasn’t really that hard to figure out. It’s in your every action, every little thing you’ve done for me. The way you’ve opened you whole world to me and never asked for anything in return.”  
For maybe the first time in his life Tony was speechless, looking wide eyed at Bruce. Deep brown eyes meeting his own Tony could see everything in them now. It was a bit over whelming but in the best freakin’ way possible. 

“Oh no” Bruce laughed “I think I might of broken Tony Stark.”

Tony did the only thing he could think of at that moment and pretty much every moment Bruce was close to him. He pulled the man he loves into a deep passionate kiss. 

~Fin~


End file.
